I Still Miss Her
by nintenofpodunktown
Summary: Steven and Pearl's friendship turns rotten when Pearl accidentally angers Steven. (Note that this is not canon to the events of the show.)
1. Chapter 1

Steven, Pearl, and Greg had just returned from Empire City. It was midnight, and the trio was welcomed with the quiet sounds of the beach. Steven woke up from his long nap, and groggily walked back to the house. "That sure was a crazy night, right, Pearl?" Steven asked while yawning. But Pearl didn't answer. Steven looked around, and Pearl wasn't there. Steven looked everywhere, until finding her at the lighthouse on the hill. Steven, using his newfound super-jumping powers that he discovered after coming back to Beach City after bubbling The Cluster with Peridot, jumped up to the hill and landed beside Pearl.

"Pearl? i-is everything okay?" Steven asked with concern. Pearl looked down and sighed. "I still miss her." It was at this point that Steven realized that Pearl was talking about his mother, Rose Quartz. "I'm sorry you miss her, Pearl. I... I miss her too." Steven said with sympathy. "But you've never even met her. So, how could you even _miss her?_ " Pearl said coldly. Steven's eyes widened with shock. Pearl then realized what she just said, but when she turned to look at Steven, he was already running off. Pearl took off after Steven, making sure not to let him out of her sight.

Steven managed to get to the boardwalk, and since no one was out at this time, he'd be able to get away faster. "Steven, don't just run off! That's dangerous!" Pearl shouted. But Steven didn't listen. He continued to run, now going faster. "Steven, i'm sorry!" Pearl shouted. Steven turned around, and clenched his fists. "Really!? Are you?! Or are you apologizing to ROSE for upsetting HER son!? And another thing, if you really did care about my safety... YOU WOULDN'T PUT ME DOWN FOR NOT BEING THE ONE YOU WANT!" Steven screamed. Pearl backed up, tears forming in her eyes. "You're right." was the last thing Steven heard before Pearl ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been two weeks days since Pearl ran off." Garnet said shakily. In the two weeks Pearl had been gone, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were unsteady. Garnet was falling apart at the seams, Amethyst went a little insane, and Steven became emotionless. He hadn't told the others about what he said. He did tell them about what Pearl said. "Maybe instead of waiting for her to come back, we should actually look for her." Steven said, as kindly as he could. "Watch your attitude, _Steven_." Amethyst growled. Steven sighed, and went outside to think. While he was out there, he ran into Connie, his best friend.

"Steven, how are you?" Connie said cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that had taken place. Steven hesitated to say something, and then sighed. "I'm doing really bad, Connie. I think i messed up." Connie's smile faded, and she took on a new, worried expression. "Steven... what happened?" Connie inquired. "Pearl accidentally hurt my feelings by telling me i couldn't miss my mom because i didn't even meet her, and she said it really coldly. And then i hurt her feelings back, and... well, she ran off." Steven said, sadly. "What exactly did you say to her?" Connie asked sternly. Steven sighed. "I told her that if she really cared about me, she wouldn't put me down for not being the one she wanted." Connie's eyes widened. "Steven, i'm going to real-talk with you. Pearl loves you. Even though she may be sad about Rose being gone, she'd be in an even worse state if she lost you. You are her light, Steven. You HAVE to understand she really does care about you."

A tear rolled down Steven's cheek, and for the first time in two weeks, he felt something inside. He finally felt an emotion. "Connie, thank you." Steven said, hugging Connie tight. He rushed inside, and told the others about what he said. "So that's what made her ran off." Amethyst said in disbelief. "Steven, that wasn't a very kind thing to say, let alone SHOUT at Pearl." Garnet told Steven with disappointment in her voice. "Not only that, but you waited two weeks before saying anything about it." Steven looked down with shame. "But... Pearl DID hurt your feelings, and while that doesn't justify your actions, If Pearl told something like that to me, i'd probably get furious too." Garnet said. "While you are still in trouble, i am not grounding you; i think that the pain you've gone through with Pearl gone is punishment enough."


End file.
